Tumsa Nahi Dekha
by Kavin and dushyant's fan
Summary: Mostly people who fight don't like each other. But if they fall in love each other, then what?
1. Chapter 2

_**Hi everybody. This is my continuation of tumsa nahi dekha.**_

 _ **Life was as usual for the cid officers in Mumbai. Everyone was busy in their own life and in other's cases. Thankfully on that day no case was reported and everyone was doing their own work. The bureau was silent like anything. Only the sound of the computers and the typing of keys were audible. Suddenly Dushyant noticed Kavin to be very tensed and decided to ask him about whats the matter.**_

 _Dushyant{breaking the silence}:Bhai Kavin kya baat hai? Bade pareshan lag rahe ho?_

 _Everyone looked up from their work._

 _Abhijeet:Haan bhai koi pareshani ho to batao. Hum hain na madad karne ke Daya? Daya?_

 _Daya{who was staring at Shreya}:Uh...Haan...Haan batao na kya baat hai?_

 _ **And he glared at Abhijeet who was to main baad mein dekh lunga, he mutterd. Abhijeet as usual was trying to tease Daya.**_

 _Kavin:Are kya batau sir...mujhe kuchch dino ki chutti chahiye... par itna workload dekhkar to mujhe ab ACP Sir se chutti maangne ki himmat hi nahi horahi hai._

 _Dushyant:Are bhai tu chinta mat kar. Hum hain na kaam karne ke liye. Tu befikra hokar ghar jaa aur uncle aunty se milkar aa._

 _Abhijeet:Haan Haan Kavin. Tum ekdum chinta mat karo. Hum sab kaam dekh lenge._

 _Daya:Haan bhai Kavin tum ekdum befikra hokar sab dekh lenge._

 _Abhijeet:Daya shayad kaam nahi kar payega. Wo to koi aur kaam mein hi busy hai._

 _Daya: Tum chup karo Abhijeet to bus bakwaas karta rahega. Tum jaake ACP Sir se chutti maang lo._

 _ **All were laughing under their breath and shreya was blushing very hard.**_

 _Purvi:Vaise Daya Sir Abhijeet Sir ki baat galat bhi nahi hai. Dekhiya Shreya Kaise Sharma rahi hai._

 _Shreya{glaring at Purvi}:Tu chup bol rahi hai jaise tu kabhi Rajat Sir ko dekhke sharmati hi nahi hai._

 _ **Purvi immediately glared at Shreya and Rajat started blushing.**_

 _Sachin:Oye hoye mere yaar Rajat ke to gal hi gulabi ho gaye hai._

 _Abhijeet:Bas bas ab band bhi karo. Kavin tum jaldi se jaakar ACP Sir se Permission maang lo._

 _Kavin:Haan sir main abhi puch ke aata hun._

 _ **And everybody resumed to their work. Kavin went to ACP to get leave and got it. The day was over and everybody went to their respective home.**_

 _ **So how was it?Please tell me how was it? Please review. Reviews are always welcome.**_


	2. Chapter 3

_**Thank you Madhumanti. Yes as per your request I will change the name to Suman. And you needn't call me Di. I am only 16 years old and you can call me Ruchi.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Continuation**_

 _Here Kavin and Dushyant are staying in a mess qwned by Suresh who is also uncle of Suman._

 _Kavin: Yaar chalo chutti to mil gayi. Ab jaldi se Packing Shuru kar deta bada maza aayega. Mummy-Papa kitne khush honge. Aur udhar jaake main tere liye koi achchi si kudi bhi dhundh lunga._

 _Dushyant: Yaar tu hamesha mere piche kyon pada rehta hai. Tu apni shadi ki soch. Meri shadi mein abhi time hai._

 _Kavin: Haan haan pata hai. Teri shadi ke liye to mujhe dura janam lena padega. Kisi ke saath patti hi nahi hai teri. Uss din ek ladki ke saath bheja to jhagda karke aagaya ki use India mein nahi rehna. Aur dusre din to tu gaya hi nahi jiske maine setting karai thi. Haye mere mar jaane ke bad tu mere bête(sons) aur pote-potiyo(grandsons-granddaughters) ka achchi tarah se khyal rakhna._

 _Dushyant: Yaar bus kar apna drama. Chal abhi niche khana khane jaana hai. Chal chal(trying to divert the topic)._

 _Kavin: Haan haan chalk al jaldi uthke Punjab ki flight bhi pakadni hai._

 _ **As they went down they were greeted by Rahul(son of suresh) and Kedar(another resident of mess).**_

 _Rahul: kya Kavin bhaiya maine suna ki aap kal jaa rahe ho. Maine socha ki kal mere exams to khatam ho rahe hain to meri birthday party kal manayenge._

 _Kedar: haan haaan, do din aur ruk jaao na. Main, tum, dushyant, Rohan sab rahenge. Bada maza aayega._

 _Kavin: Nahi nahi Kedar da. Maine ticket kaat li hain. Waise bhi dushyant to haina._

 _Dushyant: achcha chalo chalo khana lag gaya hai. Dekhte hai aaj raju ne kya banaya hai._

 _ **After that they all chit-chat a little and retire to their rooms. Next day Kavin took his flight and since it was a Sunday Dushyant was in the mess only helping out with the preparations of birthday party.**_

 _Rahul: are waah ye sab to jaldi ho gaya. Mujhe to laga tha ki suman didi ko bhi aake help karna padega._

 _Dushyant: are ye suman koun hai?_

 _Rahul: Meri chacheri behen(cousin). Wo bhi C.I.D mein hi kaam karti hai aur unka ab transfer hogaya hai Mumbai mein. To wo apni dost ke saath idhar hi rahegi._

 _ **Then only Sapna(Suresh's wife) came looking for rahul.**_

 _Sapna: are rahul tu abhi tak tayiyaar nahi hua. Jaa jaldi jake taiyar ho jaa. Suman aur ishita bhi aati hi hongi._

 _ **Suddenly someone rang the bell.**_

 _Sapna: Dushyant beta, zara dekhna na koun hai. Main abhi bohot busy hoon. Bohot kaam baki hai._

 _Dushyant: haan haan zaroor aunty._

 _ **He went to open the door.**_

 _Dushyant: jee kya chahiye aapko?_

 _Ishita: ajeeb hai mere hi ghar mein bolte hai kya chahiye. Are ye mera ghar hai mujhe ghusne dijiye._

 _Dushyant: jee kisi anjaan aadmi ko main aise ghusne nahi deta. Zamana kharab hai._

 _Ishita: first of all, main aadmi nahi aurat hu. And secondly, main anjaan nahi hun. Isi ghar ki_

 _Dushyant: to fir iss ghar se aap nikli kyon? Zaroor aapko nikal diya gaya hoga aapka jhagdalu swabhav(fighting nature) dekh kar.(laughs to himself)_

 _Ishita(angrily): Dekhiye aap chup hi rahiye. Main ek C.I.D officer hu aur kabhi bhi aapko custody mein le sakti hun mujhe harass karne ke jurm mein._

 _Dushyant: to main bhi ek C.I.D officer hu aur aap bina sabot ke muje giraftar(arrest) nahi kar sakti._

 _ **Then only Rahul comes.**_

 _Rahul: are ishita di aap. Kab aai? Aur andar kyon nahi ghusi?_

 _Ishita: tumhara ye tenant ghusne de to naa._

 _Rahul: are dushyant bhaiya, ye hi meri suman did ki friend ha. Maine kal jiske bare mein aapko bataya tha._

 _Dushyant: kya? I am so sorry ishita ji. Mujhe pata nahi tha i am really sorry._

 _Ishita: it's okay. Waise galti meri bhi thi. Maine bhi apna introduction diye bagair aapse jhagadna chalu kar diya tha._

 _Rahul: are lekin suman didi kahan hai?_

 _Suman: kisi ne mujhe yaad kiya aur main aagayi._

 _ **All see her standing at the door.**_

 _Rahul(hugging her): chalo ab aahi gayi ho to maza aayega._

 _Suman: kaise miss kar sakti thi apne bhai ka b'day? Chalo uncle aunty se milkar aati hun. Chal ishita._

 _Ishita: haan aayi.(to dushyant) main aati hun._

 _Dushyant: haan haan jaiye. Bye (both smile at each other)_

 _ **After that they all heartily enjoy the party. Since suman and ishita were tired they retire to their beds early...**_

 _ **How was the chapter?Please review...should i continue or discontinue...**_

 _ **Ruchi**_


	3. TND

_**Thank you Madhumanti for your motivation. And my name is Ruchi not Ruchu. And Pramodini its both ishyant and Kavin fic.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **My continuation of TND**_

 _ **After a sound sleep Ishita woke up early and saw Suman peacefully sleeping beside her. She smiled seeing Suman and got up and went to the balcony. There she saw Dushyant standing.**_

 _Ishita: aap ko bohot jaldi uthne ki aadat hai._

 _Dushyant: haan C.I.D mein rehkar ye aadat si lag gayi hai. Kya aap log aaj hi join karenge?_

 _Ishita: haan aaj hee hum join kya Yahaan sab bohot strict hai kaam ko lekar?_

 _Dushyant: nahi nahi aisa kuch nahi hai. Waise aapne ye kyon pucha?_

 _Ishita: nahi bas aise hi. Chalo main suman ko jaga deti hu warna hum late ho jayenge._

 _ **They smiled to each other and went to their rooms. In ishita's room:**_

 _Ishita: oye! suman uth... kitna soyegi. Dekh hum late ho jayenge. Uthhhhh_

 _Suman: kya ishi! Subah subah tang karti hai. Sone de naa._

 _Ishi: chup kar aur uth, nahi to ACP sir hume utha denge dekh 9:00 baj gaye hai._

 _Suman: oh god! Tune pehle kyon nahi bataya haan! 9:30 reporting time hai._

 _Ishi: cha lab bakwas mat kar aur jaldi tayiyar ho jaa. Pata nahi kis duniya mein rehti haiye, khud hi nahi uthti aur phir bolti hai ki pehle kyon nahi uthaya._

 _ **After that suman and ishita reach bureau.**_

 _ **Ispector Ishita and Suman reporting Sir!**_

 _ACP: are aao aao. To sabhi suno. Ye hamare parivaar ke do aur sadasya(members) hai ishita aur suman_

 _Everybody come and shake hands with them. Dushyant smiles seeing Ishita and Suman._

 _Suman(to dushyant): are aap yahan. Uss din rahul ki party ki wajah se aap se thik se mulakaat hi nahi ho pai. By the way I am suman_

 _Dushyant: aap se milkar khushi hui. I am dushyant._

 _Ishita: aur main to aap se mil hi chuki hun. So no need for intro._

 _Abhijeet: chalo ab intro ho gaya to sab kaam pe lag jao. Dcp dekhega to band baja dega._

 _ **Then everyone got back to their work.**_

 _ **So friends how was it? I know it was short and boring. Next time i will update a good chapter .**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**My continuation of TND**_

 _ **Sorry for the late update. Actually my net was not working. Therefore i couldn't update the chapters.**_

 _ **...**_

 _The part where I left. Dushyant and ishita are now good friends. Everything is as usual going on in the bureau._

 _Now at kavin's home:_

 _K: yaar id dush ka phone hi nahi lag raha. Kedar da ko bhi phone lagaya to lag nahi raha. Pata nahi kahan chale gaye hai sab. Landline pe phn laga ke dekhta hoon. Ummm... lag gaya._

 _Hello, Annapurna mess?_

 _Other side: yes. Kya chahiye aapko?_

 _K: are ye to ladki ki awaz hai. Wo bhi jawan . lagta hai galat no. Lag gaya hai. Sorry wrong no._

 _Kavin cuts the call. Again he tries the landline._

 _K: hello? Annapurna mess?_

 _Other side: haan. Kya chahiye aapko?_

 _K: are firse ladki ki awaz. Kya aap Annapurna mess se bol rahi hai? Jo borivilli mein hain?_

 _Other side: jee haan ye Annapurna mess hi hai. Aapko kisse baat karni hai?_

 _K: jee kisise nahi. Thank you._

 _Other side: ajeeb insaan hai._

 _K: kuch to gadbad hai. Kal jab lautunga to dush se puch loonga._

 _ **Next day.**_

 _D: are main aaj late ho gaya kya? Kavin aaj aane wala hai. Use pick up bhi to karne jaana hai. Kahi wo airport pe akela baitha wait kar raha ho... are dush teri to...kya zarurat thi late uthne ko...tu bhi na. Chalo bhai jaldi taiyar hoke chala jatan hu._

 _When dush opened the door he found kavin in front of him._

 _D: are kavin tu? Kab aaya?_

 _K: jab janab so rahe the. maine tujhse kitni baar kaha tha ki late mat hona but tu hai ki...chal chod_

 _D: sry na. Itna gussa koi hota hai kya. Tujhe to pata hai main kitna aalsi hu aur phir kal ek high profile case ki wajah se ghar aane mein late hogaya tha. chal maaf bhi karde.._

 _K: chal thik hai maaf kiya(hugs dushyant) yaar maine tujhe bohot miss kiya._

 _D: same here yaar. Chal bata uncle aunty kaise hai? Tu udhar jaake phn bhi nahi kiya. Main kitna tensed tha tujhe andaza bhi hai._

 _K: are kitna bolega re? Kuch dino ke liye hi to gaya tha. Chal mujhe na tujhe kuch batana hai. Kal maine idhar phn kiya tha to ek ladki ki awaz aayi thi. Koun hai yaar ye?_

 _D: are wo suresh uncle hai na, unki bhatijiya(nieces) aayi hai. Zarur unhi mein se kisine phn uthaya hoga._

 _K: to ye baat hai. Mujhe laga ki teri gf hogi._

 _D: shut up yaar. kitna chidhata hai tu. Main hi milta hu kya, haan?_

 _K:(laughingly) best friends ko hi chidhate hain. Chal vaise bhi main bohot thak gaya hun. Apne room mein jaake change kar leta hun_

 _D: are sun to...but kavin was gone till then._

 _D(to himself):are ab kya hoga? Kavin ko agar pata chal gaya to?_

 _ **To kya hua hain jisse dush itna pareshan hai? Keep reviewing.**_

 _ **Agar kisi ko koi changes chahiye to mujhe bata sakta hai.**_


End file.
